Cinta Diantara Kita
by Gadis Peternakan
Summary: Ketika Rivaille harus memilih di antara Eren dan Yupi... Demi api cinta yang membara, Rivaille mempertaruhkan hidupnya, tanpa tahu bahwa konsekuensi pilihannya bahkan lebih gawat dari mencuri kolor Titan! Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?


Sebagai makhluk sosial yang hidup dengan banyak orang, manusia membutuhkan rasa cinta agar bisa hidup di dunia. Cinta, begitu banyak definisi hanya untuk satu kata sederhana ini. Menurut Kamus Umum Bahasa Indonesia, cinta adalah rasa sangat suka (kepada) atau (rasa) sayang (kepada), atau rasa sangat kasih atau sangat tertarik hatinya. Sementara, menurut Dr. Sarlito W. Sarwono, cinta itu terkait dengan tiga unsur; ketertarikan, keintiman, dan kemesraan.

Di sisi lain, manusia juga merupakan makhluk yang mempunyai banyak kebutuhan, namun tidak semua kebutuhan manusia dapat dipenuhi. Untuk itulah ada suatu teori dalam bidang studi ekonomi bernama _Biaya Peluang _atau bahasa kerennya _Opportunity Cost_. Biaya peluang sendiri mempunyai arti sebagai biaya yang dikorbankan atau kesempatan yang hilang ketika memilih alternatif yang lain.

Jadi intinya, jika kita ingin serius dalam cinta, ada hal yang harus dikorbankan.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan cerita ini?

Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Mungkin author hanya sedang rindu dengan materi kelas 10.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**.**Yupi © PT Yupi Indo Jelly Gum**. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam pembuatan dan mempublikasikan fic ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: OOC, nista, BL, typo, etc. DLDR.**

Kolaborasi antara **Mochiyo-sama **dan **Shana Nakazawa**

Terinspirasi dari **#CintaDiantaraYupi**, **#SekotingTrekIntoYupi**, para **akun parodi**, dan hasil bersemedi di toilet rumah.

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Meski pemuda-pemudi anggota pramuka atau _Scouting Legion _kesayangan kita merupakan salah satu yang paling sibuk di antara kelompok militer lainnya (ya, sibuk ngabisin para _buto _di luar sana), tapi layaknya organisasi pada umumnya, mereka pasti punya waktu libur.

Hari ini adalah hariyang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung berkicauan, semilir angin sejuk yang membelai lembut… ah, hari ini memang hari yang bagus untuk libur, dan Irvin memastikan ia akan menikmati liburan yang jarang di dapat ini semaksimal mungkin.

Setidaknya sampai ia mendapat panggilan dari sang atasan, Dot Pixis.

Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan, _"Hari apapun, dalam kondisi apapun, seaneh apapun, selalu penuhi tugas dari atasanmu tanpa terkecuali!"_. Meski Irvin kesal setengah mati, tetapi karena ia memegang teguh prinsip tersebut dan berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, akhirnya ia penuhilah panggilan sang atasan.

"Kamu komandan ke 13 anggota pramuka, 'kan?" tanya Pixis sambil mesem-mesem (mesum) sendiri.

"Iya, _sir_." Jawab Irvin pendek. Sebenarnya dia mau protes kalau nama _squad_-nya bukan pramuka—tapi dia takut dicap tidak sopan.

"Saya minta maaf kalau saya menganggu liburan kamu." Kata Pixis sambil mengelus-elus kumis putihnya. "Soalnya saya punya tugas penting banget yang harus saya berikan."

Mendadak, Irvin jadi tegang sendiri. "Apa tugas ini termasuk yang _rahasia_?"

Pixis mangut-mangut, "Benar sekali."

Irvin makin tegang. Apa tugasnya ada hubungannya sama titan? "Apakah _berbahaya_, _sir_?"

"Ada potensi untuk itu."

_Gulp_. Mampus. Dia mau dikasih tugas apa?! "Memangnya tugas apa, _sir_?"

"Aku ingin kau mengadakan inspeksi bulanan pada seluruh anggotamu."

**~OAO~**

"… Jadi begitulah, atas perintah _sir _Pixis, hari ini kita akan mengadakan inspeksi bulanan untuk mengetahui apa kalian masih mempunyai niat yang kuat untuk tetap bergabung dengan _Scouting Legion _untuk membela manusia dari para Titan atau tidak."

Hampir 95% dari anggota _Scouting Legion _yang hadir protes atas keputusan dari Irvin Smith. Pasalnya, melihat dari fakta kalau semua orang yang bergabung dengan _Scouting Legion _berarti sama dengan bunuh diri, sudah jelas semua orang pasti masuk ke sana karena niat yang tulus. Terus ngapain ada inspeksinya segala?

Ya, tapi juga namanya perintah atasan, mana bisa ditolak. Terpaksa deh mereka mengorbankan satu hari dari liburan mereka yang berharga untuk beginian.

"Baiklah. Inspeksi akan dimulai dari angkatan yang paling tua. Yang namanya dipanggil harap maju ke depan. Sisanya silakan menunggu di ruangan ini."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, inspeksi pun dilakukan secara tunggal oleh Irvin. Satu per satu anggota _Scouting Legion _dipanggil dan diberikan satu pertanyaan. Sialnya, pertanyaan tiap orang beda-beda, sehingga kalau mau ngarang jawaban juga susah.

Beda dengan orang lain yang panik karena takut ditanyain macem-macem, Rivaille super kalem. Ya, kita tahu kalau Rivaille itu memang tidak sehiperaktif anak-anak angkatan 104 yang udah kayak cacing kepanasan—tapi setidaknya dia juga gak seberisik orang-orang seangkatannya yang lain. Rivaille amat yakin, kalau dia akan lolos wawancara dari Irvin 100%! Secara Irvin kan tahu dia luar dalem.

"Rivaille."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rivaille pun langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Ia yakin kalau ia bisa lolos tesnya!

"Silakan duduk."

Rivaille pun mengambil sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk sesuai dengan perintah komandannya.

"Aku akan memberikan satu pertanyaan, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menjawab sejujur-jujurnya."

Rivaille mendengus. Tak usah diberi tahu ia juga sudah tahu. Ia sudah melakukan ini ratusan kali.

"Rivaille, jika di antara Eren Jaeger atau Yupi dimakan oleh titan, mana yang akan kau selamatkan terlebih dahulu?"

Rivaille kaget setengah mampus. Kenapa dari semua pertanyaan, pertanyaannya harus yang itu? Rivaille terpaksa harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri. I-ini adalah pilihan tersulit yang pernah ia hadapi seumur hidupnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memilih? Meski keduanya sangat bertolak belakang, Eren dan Yupi adalah dua hal yang paling berarti bagi hidupnya. Yang satu enak dipeluk, yang satu enak dikulum, meski dua-duanya empuk.

Dan sekarang ia harus memilih?

"Kau ngomong apa, Irvin? Tentu saja aku akan memilih Er—"

Semua mata tertuju pada Rivaille,

"—Yupi."

**~OAO~**

Seharian itu Eren dongkol setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya setiap ia berjalan dan bertemu anggota _Scouting Legion_, pasti mereka menoleh padanya dengan tatapan aneh. Jika kebetulan mereka berkelompok, pasti mereka akan berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya. Memang ada apa dengan dirinya? Tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan wajahnya yang tampan rupawan itu, 'kan?

Ehm, omong-omong, Eren, sejak kapan kau menjadi narsis begitu?

Kembali ke topik awal. Mikasa dan Armin juga sepertinya tidak tahu-menahu tentang alasan keanehan itu. Mikasa hanya cuek bebek dan Armin menenangkan Eren bahwa mungkin inilah efek memiliki kedekatan tertentu dengan Rivaille.

_Blush._

"A-Armin, apa yang kau bicarakan!?" seru Eren sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Eren," panggil Mikasa tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya?" sahut Eren, sedikit lega karena ia tidak lagi berhadapan dengan topik berbahaya, yaitu pasal kedekatannya dengan Rivaille.

"Jean bilang dia ingin bicara denganmu," ujar Mikasa.

"Jean? Mana?" tanya Eren. Tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncullah pemuda yang entah kenapa dari dulu tidak suka padanya setengah mati, yang akhir-akhir ini disinyalir memiliki hubungan dengan Sasha si gadis kentang, walaupun ada juga yang curiga itu hanya alasannya belaka untuk menutupi gosip kalau dia sebenarnya homo.

"Eren, aku turut berduka cita untukmu," kata Jean sambil menepuk pundak Eren, ekspresinya seperti ia bersimpati pada Eren, sungguh pemandangan langka.

"Eh? Aku? Memang ada apa?" tanya Eren. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan para anggota _Scouting Legion_ yang berlaku aneh padanya seharian.

Jean terlihat seperti terkejut. "Apa!? Jadi kau tidak tahu, Eren!?"

Eren mengernyit heran. "Tidak, aku tak tahu," katanya. "Memang ada apa?"

"Jadi sebenarnya kemarin itu..."

Jean menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang duduk perkaranya. Mata Eren melebar seiring kata demi kata yang dikemukakan Jean, hingga saat Jean menuntaskannya mata Eren sudah melotot seperti mau keluar dari rongganya.

Eren mencengkeram pundak Jean erat dan menatapnya dengan garang (sebenarnya itu hanya tatapan serius Eren yang sering disalahartikan), membuat Jean komat-kamit dalam hati, _gue bukan homo lagi gue bukan homo lagi gue bukan homo lagi inget Jok udah ada Sasha!_

Astaga, Jean, kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai homo? Tapi tak apa, akhirnya kau mengakuinya.

"Jean, kau yakin dengan info itu?" tanya Eren dengan aura tidak enak di sekelilingnya.

Jean menelan ludah. Eren kalau sudah ngamuk ternyata menyeramkan sekali, saudara-saudara. "Y-ya, tentu saja. Aku dengar dari anggota pramuka—eh, _Scouting Legion_ yang menyaksikannya sendiri."

Eren langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Ia harus pergi ke tempat Rivaille. Pasti ada alasan di balik semua ini. _Harus_ ada alasan bagus. Karena jika tidak, mungkin saja Eren bisa berubah jadi Titan dan menghabisi Rivaille di tempat—atau mungkin menjadi Titan dan mencoba menyemei Rivaille, satu kali ini saja.

Hati-hati Eren, coba-coba bisa mengarah pada kecanduan. Ah, sudahlah, narasi ini jadi semakin ambigu. Kalau begitu, dikarenakan author yang terkenal malas ini memang benar-benar malas menjelaskan adegan Eren berjalan mencari Rivaille yang tidak penting, mari dipersingkat.

**~OAO~**

"_Heichou_!" seru Eren sambil menggebrak pintu. Rivaille hampir tersedak yupi, untunglah ia masih bisa menjaga tampang datarnya.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya yang bersangkutan. Eren menutup pintu di belakangnya agar ia bisa berbicara secara privat dengan Rivaille. Persetan dengan Mikasa dan Armin yang mengejarnya.

Tunggu, bukankah Mikasa dan Armin tidak mengejar Eren sama sekali? Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Hanya fakta lewat bahwa Mikasa dan Eren hanya teman di kala suka duka bukan di kala Eren berapi-api.

Author jadi melantur. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"_Heichou_, saya ingin menklarifikasi berita yang digosipi anggota _Scouting Legion_!" Eren, bahasamu tinggi sekali.

"Berita apa? Oh, dan sudah kukatakan jika kita berdua panggil aku dengan namaku," ujar Rivaille, ekspresinya hanya berubah sedikit, ia hanya menaikkan alisnya satu, itupun hanya beberapa milimeter. Ternyata selain pelit yupi, Rivaille juga pelit ekspresi.

"Gosip kalau kau lebih memilih menyelamatkan Yupi daripada aku!" seru Eren.

Rivaille hampir tersedak lagi. Bagaimana bisa _Scouting Legion_ tahu!?

Ya iyalah, Rivaille, orang kau mengatakan itu di hadapan semua orang.

Walaupun dalam hatinya berkecamuk, ekspresi Rivaille tetap datar sambil mengunyah yupi. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Eren gondok setengah mampus. Apa selama ini perasaannya tak dihargai? Apa selama ini ia hanya pelarian Rivaille dari yupi agar ia tidak dianggap yupi-sexual?

Astaga, Eren, kau kebanyakan nonton sinetron ya? Dramatik sekali.

"Tunggu dulu, Eren, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," kata Rivaille, berusaha menenangkan Eren. Ia melangkah mendekati Eren, tapi pemuda itu malah menjauh.

"Apa yang mau dijelaskan, Rivaille, apa? Kanyataan bahwa aku hanya pelarianmu? Memang benar ya kata Mikasa, cowok itu cuma ada dua tipe. Kalau dia gak bajingan, ya homo!" seru Eren dengan gaya dramatis, mengutip kata-kata seorang penulis galau.

Mata Rivaille terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau dikotakkan dalam kategori yang bukan dia sama sekali—kecuali yang homo, karena itu memang benar. "Tapi Eren, aku bukan bajingan!" sanggah Rivaille membela diri.

"Memang kau bukan bajingan, tapi kau homo bajingan!" seru Eren. Selamat, Eren, kau menciptakan kategori baru. Author salut sekali padamu.

Eh, tapi bukannya kalau begitu Eren juga termasuk di antara kategori itu, ya? Eren cowok, 'kan?

"Tapi aku bukan bajingan ataupun homo bajingan, Eren! Aku homo normal!" seru Rivaille dengan ngaconya.

"Jangan bantah aku, Rivaille! Kau tidak pernah mengerti aku, sudah kuduga!" sahut Eren, dramatis sekali.

Astaga, pertikaian Rivaille dengan Eren dramatis sekali—kalau tidak mau dibilang lebay. Bisa-bisa anggota _Scouting Legion_ dan para titan dapat tontonan sinet gratis nih. Rivaille dan Eren sangat berbakat menjadi aktor.

Rivaille mendecak frustrasi. "Lalu kau maunya apa, Eren?"

Eren menatap Rivaille lekat-lekat, penuh arti, lebay. Oke yang terakhir itu tidak diperlukan. Intinya Eren menatap Rivaille dan berkata setengah berbisik, "Oke, kau tahu apa, Rivaille?"

"Apa?"

Suasana mencekam. Hawa dingin muncul entah dari mana. Rivaille tiba-tiba merinding sendiri. Kalau tahu masalahnya bisa serunyam ini, lebih baik ia mencampakkan yupi saja sejak awal. Walaupun yupi tidak bisa marah seperti Eren, tapi Rivaille lebih suka lika-liku hubungannya dengan Eren. Setidaknya Eren bisa memberikan reaksi atas segala hal yang dilakukan Rivaille. Oke, ini author sudah meracau.

Saat itu, dengan suasana yang sebegitu hening, sekecil apapun suara Eren, pasti terdengar. Sumpah demi Tuhan, Rivaille takkan pernah melupakan perkataan Eren itu seumur hidupnya.

"Turunin aku sekarang!"

Gubrak!

Sebenarnya _inner_ Rivaille ingin berteriak, _"Gila lu ye!"_ pada Eren lalu berpura-pura mati, seperti ajaran guru cintanya. Tapi harga dirinya yang selangit melarangnya melakukan hal nista tadi. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bersabar. "Tapi Eren, sayang, kita tidak lagi di atas kuda," katanya.

Ea, sudah pakai sayang-sayangan, nih, Rivaille? Kenapa tidak sekalian pipih-mimih saja? Aduh, kalian ini bisa saja.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya turunin aku sekarang!" Eren masih ngamuk-ngamuk dan misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Ya gimana caranya sayang?" tanya Rivaille putus asa. Bahkan dengan sayang-sayangan sudah tidak berlaku. Padahal Eren biasanya langsung meleleh dalam arti sebenarnya tiap dipanggil begitu olehnya.

"Pikir saja sendiri! Hmph!" Eren jadi seperti remaja putri _tsundere_, astaga. Ini pasti karena pengaruh feromon _female type titan_.

Saking gregetnya, Kopral Rivaille kita tersayang ini bukan hanya ingin _facepalm_, tapi juga _face wall_. Siapa tahu ia bisa amnesia lalu kabur dari kenyataan, dan Eren akan memaafkannya lalu mengejar-ngejarnya lagi. Oh, Rivaille suka berfantasi rupanya.

"Eren, dengarkan aku," kata Rivaille. Ia mencengkeram bahu Eren dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Eren sedikit melembut. Mungkin Rivaille memang punya alasan bagus karena menjawab seperti itu.

"Aku melakukannya demi kamu juga!"

Alah, _sepik _aja dulu.

"Kalau hubungan kita sampai tersebar luas, nanti kita—terutama kamu—bisa dicekal MUI!"

"MUI?" alis Eren naik sebelah. Namanya kok kayak organisasi di suatu tempat nun jauh disana?

"Iya, MUI. **M**ajelis _Sco__**u**__ting Leg__**i**__on_." Ujar Rivaille ngasal banget. "Kalau sampai kau ketahuan mempunyai hubungan denganku, nanti karirmu akan terhambat! Kamu juga pasti akan diperiksa dan kembali ke ruang sidang sialan itu lagi! D-dan nantinya…" Rivaille menarik napas, "Kamu akan dibawa ke Kepolisian Militer. Aku tak sanggup… kalau sampai hal itu terjadi."

Mendengar penjelasan Rivaille, pintu hati Eren langsung terketuk. Tidak disangka, sang kopral yang sehari-hari nampaknya senang sekali mengerjainya, ternyata diam-diam memikirkannya sampai seperti ini. Padahal ia kira skandal ini termasuk salah satu bahan bercandaan sang atasan lagi, ternyata ia salah. Eren jadi malu karena sudah asal ambil keputusan seperti itu.

Ah, Eren merasa beruntung mempunyai pasangan yang meski sadis tapi baik hati ini.

"Rivaille,"

Eren meraih tangan Rivaille dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Terima kasih ya."

Rivaille tidak membalas, ia malah membawa Eren ke dalam pelukannya. Rivaille pun mengelus kepala Eren lembut, membuat Eren mendengkur nikmat layaknya anak anjing. Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya masalah ini bisa dikatakan sukses dipecahkan.

"Sama-sama, bocah."

Setidaknya, batin Rivaille, ia aman sampai beberapa waktu ke depan.

**~OAO~**

"Tadi kulihat Eren buru-buru ke ruangan _Heichou_, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Petra sabil menyeduh teh untuk sang atasan. Hah, tadi Petra pakai acara motong rumput dulu sih jadinya dia kebagian inspeksinya belakangan. Semoga saja sang kopral tidak marah karena tehnya datang terlambat.

"Oh, palingan gara-gara inspeksi tadi, hahahaha." Kata Hanji sambil nyemil yupi rasa _strawberry kiss_ buat Rivaille tanpa dosa.

"Setidaknya mereka tidak menghancurkan markas, _nanodayo_." Kata Irvin kalem. Kayaknya dari semua orang, yang paling nggak kaget sama jawaban Rivaille hanya dia seorang. _Sasuga_ untuk orang yang sudah mengenal Rivaille bertahun-tahun.

'Nanodayo? _Kenapa ada _nanodayo _di akhir kalimat_? _Irvin salah kasting bukan?' _batin Hanji gak jelas dalam hati.

"Anu… sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin, _sir…"_

"Kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran begitu, uh..."

"Arlert, _sir_! Armin Arlert dari angkatan 104!" Armin memberi salam sambil memegang sapu dan juga serokan. Sepertinya Armin kebagian membersihkan dapur di jadwal piket _Scouting Legion._

"Ah iya, Arlert. Teman masa kecilnya Jaeger." Kata Irvin sambil mangut-mangut. "Kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Itu,_ sir…_" Armin garuk-garuk kepala, bingung menjelaskannya gimana. "_Sir_… tidak merasa bergoyang?"

"Maksudmu apa, Arlert? Aku tidak merasa harus bergoyang."

"Ma-maksudnya gempa, _sir…" _Armin _facepalm_. Ternyata diam-diam sang komandan punya selera humor juga.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir memang kerasa ada getaran." Kata Hanji ikut nimbrung, "Tapi apa hubungannya sama mereka?"

"Masalahnya, _sir… _episentrum gempanya—jika tidak salah memprediksi—ada di sekitar kamar Kopral Rivaille, karena disana gempanya paling kerasa."

Hening.

"A-ah iya, kalau dipikir-pikir tadi saat Eren mau ke kamar kopral ia bergumam tentang _'titan'_, dan _'pelajaran'_, dan _'seme'_…"

Tambah hening.

"_A-Ara_… Armin mau teh?" tawar Petra dengan wajah yang kaku. Kalo dilihat-lihat ada banyak keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya.

"Me-memangnya boleh?"

"Ambil saja. Kayaknya Rivaille-_heichou _gak bakal minum teh sore ini." Terang Petra sambil mijit-mijit jidat.

"K-kok? Nanti kalau _sir _Rivaille marah—"

"Arlert," Irvin akhirnya bersuara, "Biarkan mereka menikmati masa mudanya."

Armin melongo tidak mengerti, sementara Irvin, Hanji, dan Petra tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan. Sepertinya mereka tahu kalau Rivaille pasti sedang sibuk dengan Eren, ya sibuk ngapainnya ya mereka gak tahu—atau lebih tepatnya gak mau tahu.

Dalam hati, Armin bersumpah kalau ia akan bertanya pada Eren apa yang terjadi tadi nanti.

Dalam hati, Hanji bersumpah kalau habis ini ia akan menginterogasi Eren habis-habisan mengenai aktivitas seksual sebuah titan.

Dalam hati, Petra bersumpah kalau dia akan menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak mengintip kamar atasannya, tidak sopan duh.

Dalam hati, Irvin bersumpah kalau dia akan berhenti melakukan inspeksi bulanan dan memarahi keduanya habis-habisan tentang larangan melakukan hubungan pribadi pada jam kerja.

Ya… setidaknya mereka semua hidup bahagia selamanya.

Mungkin.

—_**FIN**_

**A/N**:

Hai semua~ Shana di sini~

Yep, ini pengalaman pertama saya di fandom SnK walaupun saya mengikuti anime-nya. Sebenarnya fic ini punya kak pilong, tapi kak pilong sedang buntu ide waktu itu dan berkoar-koar di TL tentang collab. Karena kasihan, saya bantu deh, nista sekali ya? Ahahaha~ /dikemplang

Not much to say, maaf jika ini garing dan terlalu dramatis, karena kalau yang lebay ala sinet Indo pasti punya saya. Terima kasih telah membaca. Kami menerima segala masukan yang ada di kotak review. Sankyuu~


End file.
